Dog Star
by Teagan
Summary: light HarrySirius--'His godfather raised a hand and pointed to one star , that stood out the most. “Thats me.” '


"Come on then, we'll miss it if you don't hurry!"   
  
Harry grumbled and jumped off the sofa stretching. Sirius stood by the door, looking antsy as ever. It seemed, that man could never sit still for more then three seconds. Harry grabbed his sweater from the back of the chair and smiled. He loved Sirius's house. Even If a lot of people besides them lived there.   
  
He liked it because, it seemed he had finally had a wish come true.  
  
"Harry! Stop thinking for five minutes and get over here!" Sirius said grabbing the younger man by the shoulder. "Don't go Far Sirius! I mean it. " Mrs. Weasley said angrily, not thinking it was a wise idea for Sirius to leave the house , let alone dragging Harry with him.   
  
Harry watched him roll his eyes with an annoyed look on his face. "Come on then."   
  
Harry didn't ask the older man where he was being taken. He just sort of trusted Sirius with anything. His life even. It was not as If Sirius was going to bring him out somewhere and leave him. Harry looked up at the sky and sighed. Another cloudy night. There hadn't been a night in weeks that you could see the stars.   
  
The clouds looked thick and rain filled for nearly a a month, even though no rain fell. But they did block the stars and moon from ever being seen.   
  
Sirius started to whistle quietly and Harry smiled.   
  
"Nearly there...." Sirius mumbled walking near the edge of the woods, where there were a few trees and other growing things. It smelled like fresh cut grass and pine cones, a smell that Harry had come accustomed to, from living so near to large forest.   
  
They continued to walk, and Harry noticed he was starting to get sweat . They must have started walking up a hill at some point, because he looked at Sirius who was now breathing heavily through his mouth.   
  
"Are you trying to make me lose weight?" Harry asked. Sirius snorted and lifted his hand to wipe the sweat that had begun to form on his forehead. "Like you have anything to lose." He teased.   
  
Harry shook his head and looked away from his Godfather smiling.   
  
What seemed like hours, but was no more then ten minuted later, they reached the top of the hill. Sirius clapped a hand over his godson's eyes. Harry's heart starting beating wildly in his chest. "Don't have a heart attack now...." Sirius mumbled somewhere next to his ear.   
  
Harry bit his lip and let his godfather guide him to the very top of the hill.   
  
"Close your eyes..." His God father told him. Harry clenched his eyes shut tightly and laughed and Sirius poked him in the side when he tried to open them up.   
  
Sirius let his hands rest on Harry's shoulders and finally he sighed, "Open your eyes."   
  
Harry did. They stood right over a cliff .Harry backed up a bit feeling a little to close it . Sirius laughed somewhere above his head and pulled harry away from the edge.   
  
"Scarred of heights?" he asked his godson. Harry shrugged. "I dunno."   
  
Sirius let his head rest on top of Harry's. "What am Looking for?" Harry whispered. It was so quiet, so dark, that Harry just felt , if he talked to loud, he might wake up and it would be a dream.   
  
"Look up..." Sirius said pulling away from Harry. The younger man felt the air flow between them, it was cold, not warm like Harry had been seconds ago when Sirius was mere centimeters behind him.   
  
Harry Looked up as told and gasped. Something in his chest caught at the sight he saw. A place in the clouds, was separated, so you could see, the stars all together in a little circle. It might have been the only place in the whole world you could see stars that night.   
  
To Harry that was what it felt like. And He, had the chance to look upon them. "It's something huh?" Sirius said from his right. Harry hadn't even heard him move, but there Sirius was right next to him.   
  
Harry didn't dare speak, so he just nodded.   
  
His godfather raised a hand and pointed to one star , that stood out the most. "Thats me." He said smiling. Harry frowned.   
  
Sirius cleared his thought. "The Dog Star , Sirius." he told his Godson.   
  
Harry nodded and looked once more to where Sirius was pointing. It stood out more then any of the stars that night , Harry wondered why. "Is it always that bright?"   
  
Sirius put his hands in his pockets and said, " I don't remember."   
  
Harry doesn't really know what makes him do it, but he moves closer to his godfather and looks into his eyes. Eyes, that one might say, look just like the stars. Sirius's star.   
  
"Hmm?" Sirius asked in question. Harry says nothing, but lets himself lean forward and catch his godfather's lips in his. Something about it should have been wrong, Harry knew it. but he couldn't bring to himself to search for what was wrong about it.   
  
Sirius didn't move. He didn't make the kiss deeper, yet he didn't pull away. Harry thought that was neither good nor bad.   
  
Finally Harry stepped back and looked up at the stars.   
  
Nothing was said for a long while. Harry listened to the sound of His Godfather's even breathing, that stood out in the silent night. It was getting colder, but for some reason, Harry would rather do anything then go inside.   
  
"Is there a star for me?" He asked his Godfather in a mere whisper. Sirius looked at him for a minute and then turned away. "You can have my star if you want."   
  
Harry smiled and took a deep breath. "I'd liked that."   
  
********  
  
Harry didn't really want to talk about Sirius anymore. Or him dieing. Or him falling through the veil . He didn't want to talk about it period.   
  
Lupin said talking would make it better, But Harry didn't think so. Lupin talked about him enough and looked more miserable then anyone.   
  
Hermonie always wanted to talk about him too. There wasn't a time she wouldn't look and Harry and put an arm around him smiling sweetly, ' Do you wanna talk?' Of course, Harry knew it was all in good thought, but no, He didn't want to talk about it. Not now; maybe not ever.   
  
It was cloudy once night when Harry decided to go and look at the stars from the spot Sirius had shown him.   
  
He walked for a while and then fell to his knees near the top sobbing. He hated Sirius. He hated him so fucking much that his stomach ached enough to make him feel like he was going to vomit.   
  
Harry gasped for breaths and stood up, running the rest of the way to the top.   
  
He looked up at the sky and wanted to scream. He wanted to scream so loud that everyone in the world would hear.  
  
But he didn't.   
  
The small circle of separated clouds was still there, and for some reason , he was sure that he was the only able to see them. He searched the small spot for the Dog star and didn't find it.   
  
It blended in with the rest of the stars, no longer bright and bold. Like Sirius, it was no longer shining.   
  
Harry wished, more then anything , he could have his star back. 


End file.
